Im Fond Of You
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [One Shot]Videl never got the chance to tell Gohan what was in her head. News of his death bring her sadness. Will she ever get to tell Gohan what she wanted to do.[Warning FluffyKawaii moments]


**I'm fond of you!**  
  


**Disclaimers:**   
  
I do not own any characters, which appear in the fiction unless otherwise stated. As goes with the songs etc included. A bit of this is out of whack in this I have it that Gohan never came back from the kai's in time.

* * *

Videl stood looking down at the earth from the lookout. The swirls of blue and green meeting together and blending beautifully and naturally. It looks extravagant despite the fact that things hadn't been peaceful since Buu began attacking.   
  
She felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned around to find Chichi standing beside her. This was the woman of whom she hadn't gotten along with well at first. She smiled at the woman, aside from that this woman had taken her in when the men had left to fight the evil monster.   
  
"Thanks chichi" Videl answered brushing her hair back with her left hand. Chichi smiled back sweetly.   
  
"Your welcome sweetie" Chichi answered "Don't worry they'll be fine you'll see"   
  
"How can you be so sure?" the teenager asked in disbelief as the woman shook her a little to get her attention.   
  
"I am!" Chichi answered looking back down at the earth. "There were a number of times in which the earth was in trouble, no matter what happened they always found their way back to us"   
  
"Hmm" Videl answered smiling a little bit. "I hope your right"   
  
Chichi gave her a quick hug and took one look at the earth. Her heart all of sudden didn't feel its usual strength it always had. _'I hope so too Videl I hope so too'_ she thought to herself.   
  
Those who were seeking refuge on Kami's lookout sat nervously waiting for news. They had received news an hour ago and things weren't to good on the planet Earth. There were attacks everywhere.   
  
News from the other world had shown that millions of innocent people had lost their lives because of this monster.   
  
"Where are my boys!" Chichi shouted as she paced around carrying her trusty fry pan in her hand. This was one powerful weapon not a single person dared to challenge or object to what she said when she held that piece of metal.   
  
"Chichi relax" Bulma answered standing up and patting her friend gently on her back to calm her down. She leaned in and gave the woman a hug to cheer her up. For her son was also with the others.   
  
"Hey do you feel that?" Yamcha asked leaping to his feet. "Earth its gone!"   
  
"WHAT?" Videl asked in shock looking over the edge of Kami's lookout. Yamcha was right. For right there in front of her the beautiful planet went up in an explosion.  
  
"No" she whispered to herself.  
  
"MY boys!" Chichi cried as she heard the explosion.   
  
"Goku" Yamcha said sadly   
  
"Trunks, Vegeta" Bulma answered worriedly.   
  
"Piccolo" Dende answered looking at Mr. Popo who looked upset as well. "It's alright Mr. Popo we'll use the dragon balls to bring them all back again"   
  
"Oh" Mr. Popo answered smiling up at the namekian.   
  
Videl released a few tears, which trailed down her cheeks to the floor. She felt around with her newfound technique taught by Gohan. She remembered when he had first taught her.   
  
** Flashback **  
  
Videl sighed as she stood on the ground in front of Son Gohan. The newest boy at school, and best of all she had already blackmailed him. How? Well she discovered he was the Great Saiyaman.   
  
"Flying" Gohan began to explain "Is a fairly easy ki technique which enables you to project yourself off the ground and around the sky"   
  
"Enough with the explanations how do I do it?" Videl urged the man who groaned and slapped himself in the head gently.   
  
_ 'Jeesh she is like mom'_ he thought to himself as she smirked at him. "Um yes. The best way to learn is to first do this" he replied as he placed his hands in front of his chest and concentrated all of his power to form a tiny ball of energy.   
  
The glow it emitted was very small but it gradually got bigger and created more of a glow around his body. Videl smiled in awe. It was amazing that she would soon be able to do something like that.   
  
"Wow" she replied anxiously "How do I do that?"   
  
"Just do exactly as I do" Gohan answered repeating his steps, she followed his lead, and concentrated very hard.   
  
It took a little while but two hours letter she had the hang of it, she had created a tiny ball of energy. He smiled at her proudly.   
  
"Wow Videl that was really well done, now we have to learn to control it" Gohan answered "But to control it you need to be able to sense ki, and match up ki to certain people, feel for my ki"   
  
Videl closed her eyes and felt around for any energy of which she could feel. She opened her eyes sadly. "I couldn't feel anything, only one slight thing, it vanished though"   
  
"That's good"   
  
"Good?" she asked in disbelief, "How is that good?"   
  
"I was suppressing my ki from you, you just managed to feel it which is good, and you're a natural at feeling ki"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah" Gohan answered, "It'll take a few days but you'll be flying in no time" she smiled back at him, which caused him to smile back at her.   
  
**End Flashback**  
  
She felt around, his ki was the very first she had learnt to identify she felt she could feel his ki a mile away. She continued feeling around. She got nothing. Suddenly her shoulder slumped at the realization that he could be hurt.   
  
She had the urge to try harder, so she did. After a while she felt around and she found it. It was faint but it was there. She watched the earth hoping to narrow his position. But as the final explosion of the earth went off, so did his ki. It vanished.  
  
"NO!" Videl cried dropping to her knees. She hugged herself tightly. _'No'_ she thought to herself in despair_ 'Gohan please be safe' _she whispered  
  
"Is that Goku?" Chichi asked as a figure appeared on the lookout, Piccolo beside him holding two smaller children. Dende ran over to Piccolo.  
  
"Your ok?" Dende asked as the older namekian looked down sadly to the ground. "No" he whispered as he transmitted something to him via a link.   
  
"I'm afraid so" Piccolo answered "It wasn't very nice"   
  
"Where's Gohan?" she asked, all Piccolo and Goku could do was star at her. They knew they had too, but they didn't want to deliver the bad news to her. Gosh where was Krillin when they needed him.   
  
"YeaH" Goten answered, "Where is my big brother"   
  
The following afternoon The people on the look out were in frenzy. Why? A lot had happened over the past twenty-four hours had occurred. Buu had been defeated. But despite this news Videl Satan found herself believing her best friend was no longer with her.   
  
She'd never felt this alone since her mother had died. Meeting Gohan had fulfilled the void in her life. She looked around as she heard Chichi shouting happily. She saw her hugging Goku tightly.   
  
"Goku don't you ever leave me again do you hear me?" She ordered as he smiled hugging her tightly as she began to cry.   
  
"I promise I wont," he answered lovingly. "Hey Bulma, Vegeta's over here too"   
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked as Vegeta stepped out from behind a row of bushes as Bulma smiled lovingly at him. "Oh Vegeta" she whispered as Trunks ran over and grabbed his hand, pulling his attention to the child.   
  
"Father!" Trunks answered "Your alive again"   
  
"Yes son" Vegeta answered turning away. He was glad to have his family back again. He was glad to be alive, but despite all that had happened he would not let them know how he felt. Until they were alone that was.   
  
Videl got to her feet and watched the events in front of her. Everyone was getting reunited with loved ones. But here she was alone. No one to even give her a hug. Goku noticed and walked over to her.   
  
"Videl" he whispered to her   
  
"No need to say anything," Videl quickly answered, "I know he's not coming back"   
  
"Videl, I'm sorry" Goku replied running his hand along her back soothingly. "He wouldn't want you to be sad you know that, I know he cared for you, he seemed to brighten up just at the mention of your name"   
  
"Thank you Goku" she whispered back at him as she looked up at him lovingly. But when she looked into his eyes she saw Gohan. He had received those eyes from his father. She could tell. "I just want to be alone at the moment"   
  
"I understand" Goku answered as he walked off the way he had come over to her. He knew she would be hit terribly by this news, but she would survive.   
  
She brushed her hair back with her hand as she walked away from the group. She walked over to the edge of which she could look over the beautiful garden that surrounded the sides of the lookout. The flowers were sorted out into color and all blended together perfectly.   
  
She released a few silent tears, which trailed, down her cheeks. She knew she promised Goku that she wouldn't let it get to her but she couldn't help it. She needed to talk to him even if it was only for one moment.   
  
At that moment she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Chichi. So imagine her shock when chichi but a lovely pair of black eyes, which looked down at her lovingly.  
  


_I get so weak  
  
When you look at me  
  
I get lost inside your eyes  
  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
  
But you're here before my very eyes_

  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock as she looked up and down. He wore black spandex and his hair was spiked and stood up. His neck had gotten incredibly thicker. She still stood there in shock.  
  
He traced his hand along her face, and without thinking he brought her face closer to his and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly and deeply. The previous events still in his head causing him to kiss her even harder.   
  
Videl didn't pull away as he pulled her close. She too deepened the kiss ever so much. When he pulled away, he looked at her even more lovingly then before.   
  


_ You brought joy to my world  
  
Set me so free  
  
I want you to understand  
  
You are every breath that I breathe  
  
_

  
  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," He answered letting go of her waist as he watched her slowly back away. She smiled up at him.   
  
"I thought you were" she whispered, "Your father said you"   
  
He placed his finger over her lips to quiet her. He smiled down at her lovingly as she looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "All will be explained in due time"   
  


_ From the very first time that we kissed  
  
I knew that I just couldn't let you go at all  
  
From this day on, remember this:  
  
That you're the only one that I adore  
  
_

  
  
She smiled up at him as she breathed in the smell off him. He smelt so nice, musky and yet delicious. She looked up at him; he had a lot more maturity in his face.  
  
"Gohan" she whispered   
  
"Yes Videl"   
  
"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time" She whispered as she pulled away, she walked nervously for a few minutes as he stared at her waiting for a while.   
  
"Yes Videl" he asked urging her to continue.   
  


_ Can't we make this last forever  
  
This can't be a dream  
  
Cause it feels so good to me  
  
_

  
  
She looked at him nervously. "I'm really fond of you" she whispered as he bent down and kissed her deeply. They didn't need words to express their emotions to each other.  
  
"Ever since I first saw Videl I've felt something for you I've never felt for anybody else in this world" He answered whilst blushing deeply. "I love you"   
  
She blushed as she felt him kiss her chin, before raising his head and kissing her deeply and deepening the kiss. She smiled back at him.  
  
"I love you too," Videl answered as he bent down and kissed her deeply again. Each kiss he gave her seemed to make him want her more. When they parted she looked up at him. "More then anything in this world my love"  
  


_ This is not your ordinary  
  
No ordinary love  
  
I was not prepared enough  
  
To fall so deep in love  
  
This is not your ordinary  
  
No ordinary love  
  
You were the first to touch my heart  
  
Made everything right again  
  
With your extraordinary love  
  
_

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. The song featured is called 'No Ordinary Love' and is by Jennifer Love Hewitt. It fitted this perfectly because when you look at it, it is no ordinary love. You only have to take one look at their families and you'll realize that. Please review me your thoughts and opinions. Flame me too. I really appreciate them; I like to know how to improve my writing. Also Frying Pan of Doom and myself have co wrote a sailor moon fiction and we'd like to get your honest opinions of it. You can find it via this link: Thanks and goodbye. 


End file.
